What would’ a
by sappy1990
Summary: This story is about Harry,James,and Lily Potter,and what would of happened if Harry’s parents wouldn’t of died that night, and what would of happened if Sirius wouldn’t of made James switch secret keepers to Peter Pettigrew. PLEASE DROP A FEW REVIEWS, R
1. Chapter 1: The planed portal

**_Authors note;_** this is my 2nd story, but it is not based on……….. Like my other story. This one is more different then the ones you might read, so enjoy….! R & R! Please!

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own anything; J.K. Rowling owns it all!**

**_Summary; _**This story is about Harry, James, and Lily Potter, and what would of happened if Harry's parents wouldn't of died that night, and what would of happened if Sirius wouldn't of made James switch secret keepers to Peter Pettigrew; What would of happened you ask? They would' a lived! Fallow Harry through his 7th, year as he finds away to break every magic rule, and go back in time to where Sirius is trying to make James switch secret keepers, and makes his dad say no, so Harry can have parents, but the only downside is, is that there is a curse that comes with it, Harry will be the only person baby/child to ever remember what really happened in J.K.'s books; his parents deaths, I mean…. The night Lord Voldemort attacked. Updates regularily…

* * *

Chapter 1: The planed portal

* * *

"I want them back!" Harry yelled at Hermione, at the portal of time, " Hermione, what would you do if you could bring your parents back- I mean if you had one last chance to see them again, to meet them, to grow up with them. You herd Lupin, I can bring everyone that wasn't meant to die at the hands of Lord Voldemort, and his death eaters back; Sirius, and my mom and dad weren't meant to die, it was a set-up!"

"Harry," Said Hermione pleadingly, "There is also that terrible curse, you will be reborn through your mother but you will be the only person that knew they died, you will be the only person that knew what you did when they died for you, and you will still be marked for death, by You-know-who!"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Lupin, "Harry, you know what you have to do, once you reach the other side you must persuade your father otherwise, and try to kill Voldemort when he gets to your parents house, but he must kill you, you've got one shot at bringing everyone, Voldemort and his death eaters ever killed, back; including Dumbledore. That's all you get is one shot Potter, just one, and you know the consequences Harry.

Harry looked at Lupin and nodded, "I'm going to bring back the 4 greatest members of the order of the phoenix, Lupin, see you on the other side, by everyone." Harry waved good bye to the entire order and Hermione and Ron and Ginny, then Harry ran over to Ginny and kissed her on the mouth and said, "I won't forget you, Ginny, I love you!" And with that Harry Potter opened the magic portal, and stepped through it, and he told it the exact time to go to; 16 years into the past, on his parent's front porch, where his Godfather, parents, and him as a one year old baby stood in the door way of a large grey mansion. Harry swirled through the time stream, and finally came to a halt in the drive- way of his house, as he saw Sirius, start to pull up to the large mansion, Harry ran towards him, not knowing the dangers of what lied in store for him.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short, it gets longer I promise, but tell me if it's good, and I will write more……he, he, I'm mean…….lol…. Please R & R?**


	2. Chapter 2: The plan

_Thank you **James **for being my first review! And I'd also like to thank **Helen**, for reviewing also!_

* * *

Chapter 2: The plan

* * *

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as he ran up his parents drive-way, and up to a very confused Sirius. 

"James?" Sirius said as he grabbed Harry by the collar, "I need to talk to you, and what are you doing this late at night? Does Lily know you're here?" Then Sirius looked Harry straight in the eyes and said, "Wait, your not James…. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? Harry Potter! No who are you really?"

"Harry Potter, Si."

"No, you cant be, he is my---"

"Godchild, and is there," Harry pointed to his parents house, "baby son."

"Yes."

" Look," said Harry, "I cant explain it all but, what I can say is don't make my parents, I mean Lily and James switch secret keepers to Peter, keep the secret keeper as you, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or they will die," said Harry, "I've seen the future, peter betrays them, he's a death eater too."

"No he's not….. " Sirius began to shout, Just then the Potters door opened. To revile a very tired looking James who wasn't wearing any glasses, he looked angry, until he looked at Harry and said,

"Who are you?" James voice was surprisingly strong for his appearance. Harry and Sirius just looked at each other then Sirius said:

"This boy," Sirius said holding Harry by the cuff of his neck, "Claims he's your son!"

James screwed up his face in confusion, "What? Sirius----"

"Look," said Harry, "I know it sounds crazy---"

"Crazy!" James shouted, "Crazy! Why would you say that?" Just than Lily showed up holding onto a baby Harry, but stopped dead in her tracks when she say the adult Harry, she just stared at him.

"Look," Harry started again, "I have Lily here's eyes and I look mostly like you James, I am your son," he pointed at the baby Harry back as an adult, He doesn't have you as his parents…"

Everyone was quiet, then Harry spoke up again, "You die…"

"What?" Lily said sounding scared.

"Dad," Harry said walking up to James and putting his hand on his shoulder, "I know how to stop it for little Harry here to have parents, but you all wont remember me…. Dad you cant trust Peter anymore, and you cannot switch secret keepers---"

"James----" Sirius started.

"No," Harry said rounding on Sirius, "They cant, if they do it will destroy everything," Then Harry looked back at his dad and mother, "You have to move to a new hid-out within' 24 hours, if you want to live, you tell know one; I will try to stop Voldemort, but I can only do so much, Are you in?


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness Facetoface

**_Disclaimer: _See page 1…

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Darkness Face-to-face

* * *

"First off," said James, "How are you going to stop him?"

Harry looked at his father, "I have to die."

Lily and James just looked at Harry, "You have to---"

"Are you in?" Harry interrupted.

James looked at Lily, and Lily nodded, then James said, " Sure, and you said 24 hours?"

Harry smiled then said, "Yes."

Within the next 24 hours Lily and James packed up there belongings, and said nothing to each other and Lily catered to the baby Harry's every need, as Sirius and Harry helped Lily and James load there stuff into there moving truck James bought. When they were done loading the truck, Lily and James left and told Sirius they would write.

Harry was going to stay at the Potter's house until Voldemort came, so he could carry out his plan, and Sirius was just going to keep going back and forth between Voldemort and Harry. No one, not even Sirius knew where the Potter's were now, Harry told Sirius to tell Voldemort that the Potter's were at there old house, where Harry was, and then the day came- it finally happened…..

Harry was sitting in his parents empty living room on the floor in the down stairs, when he saw a bright golden light go through the front door, then Voldemort a cloaked figure entered the living room, fallowed by at least 10 other followers death eaters, Voldemort stopped right in front of Harry and just smiled, he raised his wand, just than Harry jump to his feet and threw Voldemorts wand from his hand, Voldemort looked at him and said, "Silly boy do you know who your dealing with?"

" yeah, an overgrown two timing looser!" Harry replied.

Voldemort snickered, and slapped Harry's face, Harry's wand fell from his hands as he hit the ground, Harry saw a death eater approach next to Voldemorts side, it was Sirius, but he did nothing but stand there, as Voldemort picked up Harry's wand from the floor, Harry looked at the tip of his own wand being used to kill him, then Voldemort said, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A green jet of light erupted from Harry's wand, as it hit Harry square in his heart, the pain for Harry was unbearable, he let out a loud scream, and then…. It was over, an 18 year old Harry Potter lay dead on the floor of his parents living room, surrounded by Voldemort, and his followers.

* * *

**Oh, and thank you everyone who posted- keep 'em coming please...**


	4. Chapter 4: Poor little Harry Potter…Hah!

"**_The only way to destroy a dream - is to write it down" – My own made-up quotes…_**

"_**People change for the ones they love" – 'Shriek 2'**_

**_Disclaimer: _See page 1…

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Poor little Harry Potter…Hah!

* * *

But just then, the room began to swirl, Harry's body disappeared, and things were thrown into the future, back to an 10 year old Harry Potter, as quick as fingers could snap, Harry had remembered everything that had happened in his past life but since his adult self was killed, and he was reborn.

Voldemort and all of his followers were caught and thrown into Azkaban, Harry's parents, godfather, and Dumbledore were all alive and the order of the phoenix were in full force, Harry 're-met' everyone, and he even got 2 little sisters in the making, Savannah Ann. Potter, who was also known as Ann.her full middle name is abbreviated, because it is really long., and Ginnyephre Jennifer Marry Potter, also known as Ginny like Ginny Weasley- a little confusing, but I'll set it up for everyone to understand. They all lived in the Potter's new grand mansion.

Harry was 10, Ann was 9 and Ginny was 8, And everyone now knew where the Potter's lived, but no one but Harry remembered him as an adult in his past life, and Harry's family really never kept much in touch with Peter Pettigrew, they saw him like once every 2 months or so, but they saw Sirius every day Sirius isn't married- yet! They even saw him drewal over a young blonde, with grey eyes, named Clarece. For descriptions; Ann, is skinnier than a normal girl, and is a tomboy, and past preppie, she has long silver blonde hairodd huh? and Lily's emerald eyes, she even had James' smile, and Ann is suppose to be a very hot girl, every guy has a crush on her-sound familure, Ann even has pale freckles all over her body, almost Like Lily, and her skin is a deathly pale color. And Ginny is a skinny red- head girl with turquoise blue/green eyes and she has dark freckles everywhere, and she is pretty too, Ginny's skin tone is pale, with a red tint to it.

"Kids, time for breakfast!" Lily yelled up the stairs to a sleeping, Ann., Harry, and Ginny, in there own bedrooms. Ann. Just shouted a grumble downstairs to her mom, and Harry and Ginny ran down stairs. Ann. Is still in bed, Lily, James, Harry, Ginny, Sirius, and Remus are all downstairs eating….

down stairs in the kitchen; "Sirius," Lily said turning to Sirius, "Do you think you could go wake Skater girl up?" meaning Ann. "Preferably before the order gets here for our meeting?"

"Sure Lily's," Sirius said as he left the Potter's breakfast bar and made his way up there grand stair case, and down there hall 15 bedrooms on the right. use your imagination for house details.

"ANN.!" Sirius said while banging on a door covered in Quittichsp? stuff and skater girl stuff, with the back ground of the door as green and black swirls, "Hey if you don't wake up little missy, than I'll make you wake up!"

-There was no answer-

Sirius opened the door to look at the little blonde ruffled beneath her bed covers, and sadly her main rooms colors of her room was black and green, and it was all tomboyish she's not a lez by the way, she is straight, for anyone who cares; and she doesn't go out with guy because she is afraid of getting hurt, well she dates on guy, just not until she gets older and such; but I wont get into that; just keep reading

"Ann.!" Sirius shouted madly as he shook a sleeping Ann. Awake.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she yelled, "Sirius get you're a outta my room!"

"Hey tell it to your mom," said Sirius, "she made me wake you up- oh and the orders meeting is in 5 minutes so if you want breakfast you'd better get it now!"

Then Sirius left the room as Ann got up to get dressed, but than he stopped in her doorway and said, "Ann. Don't forget you have school today."

"Great," Ann. Said sarcastically, "Oh well at least I get to look forward to another prank by moi!" Ann. Smiled.

Then Sirius smiled at her, "Your mom is going to love the 100 more detentions you get today Ann.."

Then Sirius left the room…..

* * *

**Please people more reviews- PLEASE! Lol… But a big thanks to all of you who have reviewed, but if you like this story you should check out my other story; "Lily and James, the truth unveiled," Oh and don't worry on this story What would' a the chapters do get longer!**

**And always remember; R & R please….**


End file.
